


Nothing Compares

by pacarchangmin



Category: True Detective, true detective season 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacarchangmin/pseuds/pacarchangmin
Summary: my first true detective fanfics featuring Marty and Rust, oh my god i'm so shy ;;and yeah i suck at writing summary so didn't add one lmaoi love them so much, so happy reading you all~
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Kudos: 5





	Nothing Compares

As Marty push the wheelchair inside the house, Rust still smiling all over his face while holding the pack of cigarretes tightly.

“i will never throw away this. Even if it’s empty.” He said, and Marty roll his eyes.

“don’t be silly. I will buy you another one. Why should you keep it?”he asked.

“well, this is the first gift you gave me.” Rust answered. Marty just shake his head, he help Rust get up from the wheelchair and place him on the bed. Gently tucked him under the blanket.

“are you hungry?”

“no.”

“seriously? The nurse said you didn’t eat anything for whole day. And thus i let you smoke earlier. For fuck sake.” Marty take a deep sigh.

“alright, alright. I will eat but just a little. Happy now?” Rust said, comforted the man. Marty then smile and mouthed ‘wait’ as he exits the bedroom.  
Rust look around the bedroom. Marty did a little changes while he is out in the hospital. He paint the wall with refreshing color, and he buy some stuff to fill the emptiness around the house. it’s actually nice to have someone around after a long time living alone.

Groaning slowly, Rust trying to tie his messy hair properly but he can’t do it. His elbow still felt a little bit hurts, the numbness because he is laying all weeks in the hospital.

“i made this soup.” Marty said proudly as he sat on the bed. He help Rust sit up and adjusting the pillow so he could leaning comfortably. He then tying Rust’s hair, so it wouldn’t get in the way while Rust eating.

“how are you so good in tying hair?” Rust asks, amused at this fact.

“for your information, i’ve got 2 daughters and i often tied their hair. So yeah, i’m good.” Marty said proudly.

“and yeah? You cooking?” Rust ask, squinted his eyes. Marty blow the soup and feed Rust.

“fuck yeah. The taste is not bad. I end up eating half of bowl this evening before i go to the hospital to pick you up.” Rust laugh a little, his ribs still stung whenever he laugh.

“i really miss you, you know... this house feels empty without you.” Marty said, hint of sadness in his words.

“but i’m here now.” Rust said. Marty nods and smile. Surprisingly, Rust emptied the bowl and Marty is right, the taste not bad. In fact it is good. So many things happen with Marty while he is not around.

Marty cleared out the bowl and place it in the sink. He is back with some towel and a bucket of water.

“now it’s time to take a bath and clean your wounds.” Marty said.

“and i promised i will not do something regretful.” Marty mumbled, Rust raised his eyebrows

“what is something regretful?”

“well, i won’t pounce on you. I promise. Even if i miss you so much.” Marty sigh, he help Rust taking off his white robe.

“Marty.”

“yes.”

“what if i allow you to do that?”

“do what?”

“something you called regretful.” Rust smile, he did miss him too. So it would be okay.

“no, Rust. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Marty said, as he hold himself while wiping Rust body.

He wipes Rust feet and paused in there.

He yearns to touch the feet...

“go on.”

“what?”

“you want it, and i do want it too.”

“no, you are hurt.”

“i could handle it, Marty. I’m not that weak.” Rust said, his mandhood already hard due to Marty constantly wiping his thigh earlier.

“damn you.” Marty cursed, he finished his duty first. Bring the bucket and used towel to the bathroom and then he is back to the bedroom.

“you sure?” Marty asks, he kiss Rust forehead.

“yes.” Rust nods, he take Marty’s hand and kiss the palm.

\----------

Marty bent over Rust feet and start kissing it. every inch of it, his thigh, belly button, chest, neck and finally the lips. there is no rush in their kiss, slowly savoring each other taste as their tongues dances lazily. Marty gently bite Rust’s lower lips, making him whimpers.

Marty slowly undressed the white robes. He licks the nipples and twist the others gently. Rust moans, pressing Marty’s head to his chest even further.

“m—more.” He said in between his breaths.

Marty’s hand find it’s way to Rust’s mandhood. Taking it into his hand and start to pump it, slow then fast.

“a—ah.” Rust stiffle his moans, Marty got up and kiss him. this time, their tongues battle roughly, seeking the pleasure they yearns from each other.

“look at me, don’t close your eyes. I love you, Rust.” Marty whisper. Rust open his eyes, seeing the fire on Marty’s eyes and he is sure there is in his eyes too. Rust keep his gaze on Marty, sweats trickling down from their forehead as Marty give the final stroke and Rust moans loudly.

Marty reach out a bottle of lube from the drawer, and he brush Rust long and messy hair. Placing kiss on top of his head and smelling the unique scent from his lovely hair.

“if you want to stop now, i will stop.” Marty said, his breath is uneven and Rust know, he is at his limit.

“just do it, Marty. I’m good.” Rust said. He reach out to him asking for a kiss. They exchange kiss for a while, when Marty find it’s finger to the entrance. Tears escape from the corner of Rust eyes, and Marty kiss the tears away.

“i’m sorry.” He said, as he prepared Rust and slipped the second finger.

“it’s okay.” Rust nibbled Marty ears, licking the earlobe and Marty groans.

Low groans, whimper and breathless. Both were sweaty all over. Rust wonder why is it taking so long for Marty to insert his.

“it’s good now, Marty. You could enter.” Rust said.

“are you crazy? You are not ready yet, Rust. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“ahhh, isn’t it so considerate of you?” Rust chuckles, and Marty suck his neck so Rust would shut the fuck up.

Focusing on the fingers, Marty ask Rust to keep the eye contact. He really need this, he needs to believe that this man was really here. Breathless under him, and very much alive. The thought of losing him months ago nearly lose his mind. He even is not that upset after the divorce with Maggie, because Rust is there with him. drinking with him and make him forget the whole thing. But if he lost Rust, the drink alone couldn’t save him.

“i might as well, die too.” Marty voicing his thought, Rust look at him confused

“what is it?”

“if i lose you, months ago. I would die with you.” Marty said, and Rust hug him.

“you won’t lose me. I’m tough, Marty. Even tougher than you.” Rust said, he kiss his nape.

“yeah, you are one hell of person.” Marty laugh, he then felt that Rust is ready.

“i’m going to enter.” Marty announce and Rust nods.

“don’t close your eyes. Look at me, i want to feel you are really here. With me. Alive, in my arms. Rust, i fucking love you.” Marty said, as he slowly enter. Rust squinted his eyes a little because slight tingle of pain from Marty ripped his entrance. But he keep his gaze still at Marty’s beautiful eyes.

“i fucking love you too.” Rust said.

This is the most gentle making love session that they ever had. Afterall, both of them were strong and well built men. So gentle, is out of question for them. But tonight, they really are savoring each other gently, soft caresses here and there. Filling up the thing they are missing along this time, the thing they never did. Finding new pleasure from each other.

With low groans, Marty finish the final shot and then laying beside Rust. Gently pulling him into his arms.

“damn, that was fantastic.” He said, trying to regain his breath.

“yeah, i don’t even feel the pain.” Rust said, Marty kiss his forehead and wipe the sweat off his cheeks.

“you like it? so we should be gentle even after you are recovering?” Marty asks

“let’s talk about it another time.” Rust answered, he snuggled further into Marty’s warm chest.

“i’m glad it was me.” Rust said

“i would never be okay if i lose you too, Marty. I can’t handle losing something precious in my life for second time. I can’t.” Rust added.

Marty hug him, never in his life he love someone like this. Rust is tough and strong and yet so fragile at the same time, and he want to protect him forever.

“so, i’m precious to you?” Marty said, he felt his face reddened at Rust words.

“yes, you are precious. Really precious for me. Nothing compares.” Rust said

“arghhh, why are you so blunt. You embarass me.” Marty said, as he gently hug him tight.

“well, you know me.” Rust smile.

“how long it will take or me to be able to walk again?” Rust asks

“hmm, doctor said 2 months?” Marty answered

“and you are going to take care of me for 2 months?”

“no.” Marty shake his head

“what? hey, you say you love me earlier.”

“i mean no, ain’t gonna take care of you only for 2 months but for the rest of our life.” Marty said, winking.

“i’m gonna pretend i didn’t hear that.” Rust said smiling. Marty place a quick kiss on his lips.

“you are stuck with me forever, Rust.” Marty said.

Sleeping soundly, in each other arms. Finally they could be together after the hardships they went through. Hoping that their day would be as peaceful like this for the rest of their life together.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> my first true detective fanfics featuring Marty and Rust, oh my god i'm so shy ;;
> 
> and yeah i suck at writing summary so didn't add one lmao 
> 
> i love them so much, so happy reading you all~


End file.
